parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Soundtrack.
Here is a suitable soundtrack for Paul Young and Paul Young 65's first installment of Thomas 2: The Great Escape (Sega Dreamcast) in his Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 version. Soundtrack (Part 1) (Found on http://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-2-the-great-escape and http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *1-01 - Prologue *1-02 - Globox, My Friend *01 - The Great Escape *1-03 - The Woods of Light *1-04 - Where's Daddy Globox *1-05 - King of the Teensies *1-06 - Overworld *1-07 - The Fairy Glade - Part 1 *128 - Jingle ~ Switch Activated *1-08 - Pirates! - Part 1 *1-09 - Entering the Pirate Ship *1-10 - The Machine *1-11 - Freeing Ly *1-12 - The Fairy Glade - Part 2 *138 - Extra ~ Rayman's Russian Dance *1-13 - Bonus Level *126 - Jingle ~ You Lose *1-14 - The Marshes of Awakening *1-15 - Riding the Marshes *1-16 - I'll Miss You, My Friend *1-17 - Meanwhile, In the Pirate Prison Ship *1-18 - The Bayou - Part 1 Soundtrack (Part 2) (Found on http://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-2-the-great-escape and http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *2-01 - Pirates! - Part 2 *2-02 - The Bayou - Part 2 *2-03 - The Walk of Life *2-04 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice *129 - Jingle ~ The Door is Open *2-05 - The Attack Run *2-06 - Axel - Guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice *130 - Jingle ~ Boss Defeated *2-07 - The First Mask *131 - Jingle ~ Obtaining the Mask *2-08 - Polokus - Spirit of the World *2-09 - Riding the Shell *2-10 - Pirates! - Part 3 *2-11 - Clark *2-12 - The Cave of Bad Dreams *2-13 - The Chase *19 - The Cave of Bad Dreams *20 - The Chase *063 - I Want the Treasure! *2-14 - Spider Attack *2-15 - The Canopy *140 - Extra ~ The Rain Dance ~ Globox *2-16 - Pirates! Part 4 *2-17 - Whale Bay - Part 1 *2-18 - Whale Bay - Part 2 *24 - The Whale Bay - Part 1 *25 - The Whale Bay - Part 2 Soundtrack (Part 3) (Found on http://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-2-the-great-escape and http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *3-01 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 1 *3-02 - Riding the Lava *3-03 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 2 *3-04 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 3 *3-05 - The Slide *3-06 - Umber - Guardian of The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire *08 - The Machine *088 - The Flying Barrel ~ Part 1 *3-07 - The Flying Barrel *3-08 - The Precipice *3-09 - The Top of the World *096 - The Top of the World ~ Dance Mix *3-10 - The Walk of Power *033 - The Bayou ~ Dark Swamp *3-11 - The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *3-12 - Flower Ride *3-13 - Lava Tower *3-14 - Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *3-15 - The Tomb of the Ancients *3-16 - The Iron Mountains *3-17 - The Prison Ship *3-18 - Freeing the Slaves *3-19 - Pyralums *126 - Jingle ~ You Lose *143 - Extra ~ 2D Prototype (The Walk of Life) *127 - Jingle ~ Try Again *3-20 - The Disk - Intro *3-21 - The Disk *133 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Win *17 - Riding the Marshes *32 - The Precipice *10 - Riding The Marshes *3-22 - The Final Battle *3-23 - One Last Surprise *3-24 - Ending Sequence *3-25 - Staff Roll Trivia *These soundtracks will be used throughout the entire gameplay of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas 2 (DC) in Thomas's Dream Team (N64), that will be a walkthrough, and will be inspired by Seastrol's gameplay. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65